1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packing cushions for stabilizing an object when packed.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various products are boxed up for shipping and storage. However, many products are frangible and easily damaged during shipping if packed in a box directly without filler or padding. Therefore, packing cushions or the like are needed in the boxes to protect the products.